Nakushita kotoba
by Miickey
Summary: Under Major Construction.
1. Memories

**A/N: Nakushita kotoba, came to me a while ago and finding that 'spark' I followed my instincts hoping this story would turn out better than my others. Angsty/Romance/Supernatural; If you guys like that along with my characters, then you've came to the right place. I am my own beta for now, but if you're willing to help, I'd really apperciate it. Enjoy**

Disclamier: Kishimoto owns anything Naruto related, but I own the plot of this story

Summary: Everyone holds something dark within themselves. It's only important when you're on the verge of completely breaking, that someone's supposed to come along and save you from that darkness that's slowly killing you right? Vampires. AU...R&R SaiSaku.

'thoughts'

"blah"

**'Inner'**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Memories

Tap, tap, tap. Sakura was sitting in her first period class chatting with her friends and boyfriend, with the mention of that her inner swooned on the spot, while waiting for her calculus teacher to get here.

'30 minutes and he's still not here dammit!' Glowered an impatient pink haired girl.

"I swear if Kakashi doesn't get in here in the next 10 minutes, I'll freak!" she angrily huffed, putting too much pressure into the poor desk she was gripping and snapped part of it in half.

"Sakura-chan c-clan down." suggested a cute blonde with a puppy dog pout on his whiskered face.

"I can't calm down! He does this shit all the time and I've had it!!!" Losing her cool yelled a pissed of Sakura.

**'SHANNARO let's castrate him!'** But before that idea became reality, Kakashi walked in the door, without realizing he almost lost his manly organs today.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was escorting a new trans-"

"LIAR!" screamed half of the class.

"Uh no actually if you guys would let me finish, ahem we are having a new student today and her name is Karin. Please give her a warm welcome alright?" he finished in his bored as hell monotone voice. Sakura's friends, including Sasuke weren't all that interested in the new student and continued with their 'squabble' until they heard collective gasps fill the room.

"Damn she's hot!"

"Hey baby can I get your digits? I'll ring you anytime"

And other vulgar and cheap pick-up lines you can think of were being restlessly thrown at the new girl. She had long red hair, with some of it cut short on one side of her face while she wore glasses and had a model's figure. She also had the coolest and prettiest clothes a girl could ever want. Not. She dressed like a total slut; Sakura noted as she walked down the isle in those ridiculous 5 inch heels stilettos and mini skirt where you can practically see her underwear. Wait scratch that, I mean thong. Sakura shudders as her ginormous boobs are being fitted into a tight see through shirt, it's a wonder she can breathe in that thing.

'Why is she coming over here and…staring at Sasuke-kun like that?!' she screeches in her head, getting ready to rip the girl's throat out. **'Sasuke can't really be interested in that…can he?' **

**'**Of course not! Your just being overly paranoid and not to mention jealous.' snickered her outer. Oh how wrong Sakura was. The look on Sasuke's face was sickening. He was actually smirking at her and motioning her to sit with them. Sakura was flabbergasted and nearly choked on her spit when he let her play with his hair and there is one major rule with the stoic Uchiha: Never ever touch the hair if you value your life.

'He…he doesn't even let me touch his hair.' Sakura felt a pang in her stomach telling her, she might lose Sasuke. Pushing that impossible thought aside, she looked at Naruto and the gang to see their reactions. Naruto-baka had his mouth opening and closing like a fish staring at the scene between the two and the girl had to stifle a giggle so he wouldn't hear it. The others all had smirks on the face including lazy ass Shikamaru who was too lazy to do anything except eat and Ino her best friend.

**'Ok weird…' **stated her highly confused inner and Sakura agreeing more than anything turned around to face the board to copy notes, trying to ignore a pig squeal of a laugh from Karin and Sasuke and his flirtatious pick up lines.

* * *

Lunch time

Sakura was standing with Naruto, who kept talking about how the cafeteria should serve ramen because this food was tasted like crap. The girl tuned him out, nodding occasionally so he wouldn't know she wasn't listening to him and thought about the new 'couple' at 'their' table. They were sitting their feeding each other. Disgusting.

"Sakura-chan? Oi, what would be better: ice cream flavored ramen or eel?" grossed out by his random question Sakura replied, "Neither bonehead" then walked off to their table leaving Naruto and his ramen heartbroken. Reaching the table she made a move to sit down, but Karin only glared and said,

"Uh excuse me, but you don't sit here." with her fake nose sticking up in the air like her head.

"You're the mistaken one because that's my seat you're sitting in, right guys?" she said in high hopes that her friends would back her up, but it never came as the all just glared at her. Naruto had caught up to her by then and was pissed 'cuz they wouldn't make room, since that ugly new girl was here.

"Get the sticks outta your asses and make room guys." he demanded.

"Go sit somewhere else dobe."

"Shut it teme. I'll go sit somewhere else as long as Sakura-chan can sit here."

"Then it looks like you have no where to sit." spat out a laughing Karin with her annoying imitations of dying hyena sounds. 'How could they do this especially Sasuke?' Sakura bitterly thought to herself as she dragged a fuming blonde with her so they could eat out on the rooftop.

"When I get my hands on that teme I'll kill him and that ugly slut too!" shouted the blonde once they were outside and eating. "Calm down Naruto or you'll choke." Too late, the boy was already choking on his pizza flavored ramen.

"Baka" she murmured under her breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

After school

A cherry blossom haired girl was currently lying on bed at her 'Mother's' house who was also president of the Konoha Hospital. Sighing she rolled over stretching from her previous nap, until she fell off the bed and banged her already large forehead on the wooden boards below.

"Owwwwww…" she complained rubbing her head. The phone had just rang and Sakura raced down the stairs to get it, before whoever it was hung up. "M-Moshi Moshi?"

"Sakura listen, I'm going on a small business trip for about 3 weeks so don't go back to your parents house without telling me alright?" it was Tsunade.

"Hai shishou, I'll see you when you get back." click. The line went dead. Her parents, she shivers at the thought. Climbing back up the stairs, she did her homework, took a hot shower and fell asleep, having nightmares about Sasuke and her past.

* * *

3 weeks later

It was worse. Her life that was once a perfect little fairytale with her prince charming was destroyed. Sasuke and the rest of her so called friends ignored Sakura and Naruto. They would've accepted him, but he chooses to remain with her.

'So he kept his promise ne?' she could just cry of joy at the thought, but right now she doesn't want to cry of happiness, but pain. It was going to rain all week that week that weather reported announced on TV this morning, and true to his word and poured. Sitting in Kakashi's class again, he stated they were having another transfer.

"Oh joy." Naruto replied sarcastically earning him a slap on the head from Sakura.

"Anyways, his name is Sai and I want all of you to just as nice to him as you are to Karin." he finished with disgust at the sound of her name. Kakashi didn't like her at all since she took all of Sakura's friends away, since he thought of her like a daughter after he found out about _that_ day. The door opened and here came stepping in the classroom was a Sasuke look-a-like.

"Gross! He looks just like Teme!" Slap! Naruto was now taking a nap on his desk.

"Baka!" yelled out Sakura. She sat back down and noticed everyone staring at her in disgust. Pissed off because they were looking at her like that she glared back coldly asking,

**"What the hell are you looking at?"** most of them turned away, scared that she might hurt them and others like the gang kept glaring until they heard footsteps walk towards them. Noticing it was the new guy; they soon lost interest in Sakura and observed him.

"Hey cutie why don't you sit by us?" asked Karin in an overly sickening sugary sweet voice. He didn't even bother to let her know that he heard and walked the other way to go sit by Sakura. That pissed her off to no end. Sai just sat there not looking at anything, just…staring off into nothingness.

"N-ne, my name is Haruno Sakura." said girl smiled at him. He only stared and looked at her in a bored manner before turning his head and looking away again. Sakura was a little depressed since he didn't look like he wanted to make friend, until she heard him softly say,

"Sai." and "It's nice to meet someone as ugly as you. It's my first time seeing someone so hideous." she gaped at him while he smiled at her. Sakura was about to snap at him, but Naruto already beat her to it. "What the fuck did you just call Sakura?" he whispers darkly at the raven. He doesn't even flinch as he looks at Naruto.

'He looks so much like Sasuke…' Sakura thought as she stared at the boy. His skin was pale and flawless, and his hair was black, but short unlike Sasuke's. His eyes were the same as the Uchiha's, yet darker somehow. He sensed that he was being stared at and turned his head to look at the weird girl, which was a bad thing for him since Naruto hated being ignored.

"Naruto calm down now." she muttered quietly, lost in the raven's eyes. "Tch, whatever."

"Okay class your free today so don't bother me, got it?" announced Kakashi in a warning manner with a perverted glint in his eye, before pulling out his infamous book Icha Icha paradise. That snapped the two out of their daze and looked opposite ways for the rest of class.

* * *

Science class

"Alright class, you'll be working on highly acidic chemicals today so be careful or so help me I'll kill you myself. Have fun, Sasuke-kun…" threatened the school's science teacher Orochimaru, who has a thing for Sasuke. Said boy just glared at the man before he took his seat by the slut, oops I meant Karin. Sighing at the site Sakura was about to sit beside Naruto, but forgot he wasn't in this class. Getting more depressed by the second, her head shot up as she heard Sai's velvet voice speak to her.

"Sit here ugly." the boy suggested with that fake smile of his.

'Why does he smile like that and if he calls me that one more time, I'll kill him myself' Sakura thought while thinking of ways to secretly put chemicals into his food. Sitting beside him, she noticed he moved a few inches away from her and only looked at the board. Not paying him any attention she waited for her chemicals to get to her table so she could start. It took way longer than it should have as they were concentrating very hard on their project, trying not to get any of it on them. They were almost the first ones done if it weren't for Karin.

Seconds later she came strolling by their table with something in her hands. Not acknowledging her presence, pissed her off which made her go ahead with her plan. She pulled back Sakura's blouse and poured the contents of the vile down the cherry blossom's back, while the gang just sat there not caring. Sakura felt something itch on her back and paid it no mind, for she was about to mixed three highly radioactive chemicals together. Then it became unbearable as it got to the point to where she fell out of her chair screaming in pain. Sai wasn't expecting it, until he smelled acid that they weren't using, coming too close, but it was too late. Karin was laughing like a homicidal maniac while the Uchiha and the rest just sat there.

**'I'll kill her.'** was all her inner said before she took over Sakura and shakily stood up in front of the shocked Karin who was holding an empty vile of liquid Nitrate in her hands. Pure rage rolled off the girl in wave. Before she could marvel over how the girl could still be standing, she was punched in the face, instantly breaking her nose. A danger Sakura calmly walked over to where Karin was lying on the ground with blood spurting out of her nose, which immediately caught Sai's attention. It filled his nose along with burnt flesh, he stated to shake as he tried not to let his bloodlust overcome him as he watched Sakura tower over the other girl. She raised her fist getting ready to kill her, but in a flash the Uchiha stood in front of Karin glaring maliciously at her, slapping her across the face. Hard.

Sakura stumbled back a few steps, with shock written all over her face. The girl didn't quite register what was happening as her body gave way underneath her, sending her into a black world of emptiness and suffering. It was after school hours later and still raining. Groggily the girl sat up until she was gently pushed back down again. She automatically asks where she is and a dark and smooth yet calm voice fills the once quiet room, as it explains to her what had happened. Tears mist in her eyes as she forces them back down telling herself things have been way worse than this. Way worse. She turned her head to see Sai smiling at her. "Why do you smile like that?" He cocks his head in slight innocent confusion, not liking where this is going.

"It's fake, empty. You'll never fool someone with a smile like that. You…you seem so lonely and hurt all the time. What's the point in smiling like that if your so unhappy?" she asks, without realizing the danger she just put herself in. "You don't know anything." he spat back, showing his true face. It didn't faze her at all as she saw him baring his fangs at her.

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you and your pathetic family." he threatened, but the girl didn't even flinch, but just laid there smiling at him. A haunting, sad smile. "Can you please step outside while I change?" she asked as if nothing between the two happened. He didn't answer as he stood up and stalked out of the room waiting for the annoying girl to finish. As he waited he thought about what he did to the Uchiha today as just a warning.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**You're not real, but could you pretend to be, for my sake?**

**I'm slowly losing it, my sanity. Even though you lost your's eons ago**

**Am I selfish? Is that a sin?**

**If it is I'll gladly give into it for you.**

* * *

-Flashback-

Everyone stood still and the room was eerily quiet. They were all watching the scene before their very eyes. Sai was hunching over an unconscious Sakura while Karin although in pain was laughing her head off as Sasuke just stood there not caring with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Sakura was in Sai's arm being held tenderly like a bride and before even Sasuke could see it, Sai stood right beside the boy, face placid and menacing, letting his power roll sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Touch her again…and I'll kill you." was all the raven said before he was out the door and walking down the hallway.

* * *

-End-

Still deep in thought, Sai didn't notice the girl was already changed and staring at him, until he heard a soft cough beside him. Side glancing at her, he didn't even acknowledge the girl as he started to walk down the hallway to exit the school.

"Let's go." he demanded after noticing the girl hadn't moved from the spot he left her standing in. Jogging after him, she winced in pain as she hobbled after him. He noticed this, but made no move to comment on it. Soon they reached the car after multiple stops so Sakura could catch her irregular breaths, and gaped in shock at his car. It was a midnight black 2010 Genesis Coupe. Staring at her rude form, he unlocked the doors and got in. "Where do you live?"

"Uh…just take two lefts, four rights and go past a street light and my house is the third one on the left." she answers sheepishly, shaking a little. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, he sped off to her house not even trying to make conversation with her. A few minutes later they were driving down the neighborhood Sakura told him to go into and littered the streets were drug dealers and whores. It was a very poor and dangerous place to live and Sai wondered how Sakura could afford to go to Konoha. She didn't look like the type to open her legs for cheap sex he thought, but you never know how a person really is. They pulled into her drive way and Sakura was visibly shaking and on the verge of crying. Fear.

'They reek of it' he darkly thought to himself, finally noticing her scent. She smelled like honeysuckle and strawberries with the pungent smell of burnt flesh, fear and salt. Salt? He looked over to see her crying, grabbing her sides with her bangs covering her face. Sakura slowly let out shaky breaths and stepped out of the car. She bends down with her hair still covering her eyes and face, masking the many emotions flashes through them.

"…Thanks." she whispers out, closes the door and makes her way over to an overgrown ladder with vines sticking out. From there she starts her climb, gasping out in pain as her back violently spasms, she only grits her teeth and keeps climbing, until she reaches an unlocked window and crawls through. The raven is merely curious as to why she doesn't go in through the front door, but it doesn't matter to his since it's none of his business, so he starts his car and drives off. Once in her room, she prays that her parents didn't hear her or the car and quietly crawls over to her bed.

The door swings open revealing two drunken and pissed off parents. They were both sweaty as the smell of sex invades Sakura's musty room, which she never goes into anyways and bile rises to her throat. Calmly they ask her if she's been whoring around and if she has any money. She refuses to answer and hasn't any so they become aggressive and start beating her. Harder. Sakura starts to bleed from new wounds and old ones as her father wipes her with a studded belt, but she's used to it. She always is, until he accidentally hits her back and Sakura screams. She mentally curses at herself as her father notices and asks for one of the chains they keep in the room for 'activiteis'. Seconds later he grasps it in his hand and lashes out.

It was after the fourth strike that Sakura, not standing the pain any longer blacks out. By the time she wakes up, there's blood everywhere and it's completely dark. She can feel it leak from a cut on her head as it drops onto the bloodied floor below her. She's dead. She's been dead for years, being broken so many times that she gave up on life, until she met them.

* * *

-Flashback-

10 year old Sakura had just been abused by her parents again. She really made them mad this time when she brought a homeless boy to her house. He went by the name Uzumaki Naruto; he was jumped by older kids who thought he was a poor, dirty, monster. She, having enough courage to fight back thanks to her best friend Ino, lost control over her newly formed inner and savagely attacked them. Minutes later the girl came out with a few cuts and bruises, but was perfectly fine. The blonde stared at her in awe and slight fear. She only smiled at him and offered him her hand.

Grinning from cheek to cheek the boy grabbed it and made their way to her house to be patched up. They made it without a problem and she sat him down and went to look for the first-aid kit she always kept in her room for situations like these. Soon she had him bandaged and feeling better again. After that they played for hours. They've only known each other for a little while, but it felt like years and they were the best of friends. All too soon her parents came home to find a dirty blonde boy leaning of their useless daughter. They were sleeping, but it did not matter, as her father picked the still sleeping boy and literally threw him out the house, while Sakura's mother dragged her by the hair upstairs.

It lasted much longer, the beating did. She was left broken and bloody on the bathroom floor form where her father came in and raped her as punishment for bring a boy into the house, and that's when she snapped. Sakura's eyes hardened, turning a dark forest green almost black as she attacked both her parents. Screams filled the air and neighbors hearing them, alerted the police, who took 30 minutes to get there. The police arrived at the Haruno house hold to see a naked unconscious drenched in her own blood with her parents right beside her in their own. A random officer called an ambulance and walked over to the girl, picked her up and instantly dead black charcoal eyes stared at her as an inhuman scream pierced into the night.

* * *

-Two months later-

Sakura has been at the hospital recovering from the abuse she's been through. It was confirmed that she was sodomized and 'mentally unstable.' She wouldn't respond to any of the investigator's questions, she just sat there carrying her father's child. The girl was charged for assault and attempted homicide since her parents were in worse condition than she was and was sentenced 5 years in juvy.

* * *

-Six months later-

Sakura was walking down the halls of juvy with her best friend Naruto, who was admitted there for the same amount of time she was for killing an ex convict, because he tried to 'finish what he started' with his parents. They became even closer than before if that's even possible. The blonde promised the blossom that he'd always protect her and her child until the day he dies and that brought tears of happiness yet pain to Sakura. As they were on the way to the cafeteria they were about to open the door until a delinquent who was there because of homicide against 6 people busted through the door, slamming Sakura into the wall instantly killing the life inside her.

* * *

-2 years later-

Sakura and Naruto were sitting out on the grass outside, letting the breeze caress their tired bodies. Naruto leaning on her in front, while she ran her fingers through his long hair. He still blamed himself for that day which was today exactly. He shouldn't, especially not on his birthday. The wind soon picked up and it looked like it was about to rain. The once comfortable silence they both were enjoying was rudely interrupted by a commotion by the basketball court. Both irked by it, they decided to go check it out and saw inmates swarming around this new boy and another, who was lying on the ground drowning in his own pool of blood. Purposely coughing aloud, Naruto glared at them, which made some of them pee their pants, because Sakura was with him.

Ever since Naruto killed the guy who killed Sakura's unborn child, they wouldn't go near them when she was around, and that was rare. As they made a clearing for the two most feared people in the facility, the new kid who pulverized Kabuto looked at the two seeing what was so frightening about them. Naruto's sun kissed hair reached his shoulders and his sky blue eyes which once held a bright vibrant sheen to them, were now hardened and lifeless without an ounce of luster to them. His body was much leaner and his tan skin was even a bit darker from his constant time spending outside. Next he looked at the strange girl next to him. She had wired long pink hair that reached the small of her back and dull sea foam eyes, which were currently locked with obsidian.

They held no emotion just like his he noted to himself. Unlike Naruto, her skin was porcelain pale and it looked like you just touched her, she'd break into thousands of pieces. Sakura's rosy plump lips were formed into a small frown as she noticed that he was staring at her, yet she was doing the same. The boy's eyes bled red with black tomas spinning in them like a kaleidoscope. His skin was alabaster pale and his hair hugged his head as long bangs framed his face with the rest sticking out in the back in its black color with a blue tint.

Soon the ignored Naruto was pissed as hell, for there is one thing that he hates the most is being ignored. "Hey teme, stop glaring at Sakura-chan and I was still talking to you!" growled an angered blonde as he shoved the boy against the wall. Colorful words were being relentlessly thrown at him, while he did nothing except glare at the dobe. About to face a fist implanted on his face, the other boy instantly stopped, inches away from said boy's face after hearing a soft voice reach their ears.

"Naruto calm down now." The kistune calmed down immediately as they turned to see Sakura walk up to them giving Naruto a hard, but soft motherly glare, before turning to the raven asking, "My name's Haruno Sakura, what's yours?" Time passed by in silence until they heard him mumble,

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." She chirped with a genuine smile gracing her face, and that's what slowly melted his heart.

* * *

-Three years later-

The three have gotten even closer than ever before over the years they've spent together in juvy. Released and more mature when they first met, the gang was playing video games at the Uchiha's abandoned mansion. The raven never really opened up to them, until he heard Sakura's horrific story. His was very different. Very.

* * *

-Three years ago of Sasuke's past-

A 12 year old Sasuke came home late one night from a friend's house. Oblivious to the eerily dead quiet mansion, the boy ran up to the house and burst through the doors making a mad sprint to his parent's room. Running up the staircase he wanted to tell his Okaa-san about him time there. When he reached the door he made a grab for it, but instantly froze, merely centimeters away from the knob. A sense of dread overcame boy's body as he gulped and stepped into the room. Inside he saw a site that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He wanted to throw up when he saw blood covering the once clean white walls. Laying there were his mother and father drowning in blood. Dismembered body parts were scattered everywhere and standing above them was a man he was oh so familiar with.

"O-Onii-san?!" The young raven squeaked out while tears trailed down his face. Said man was by the balcony of their parent's room with a knife and gun hand in hand with blood smeared all over his face, while he had his own tears streaming down his face. His eyes were cold, dead and that's what made the younger Uchiha snap. He charged towards his aniki, took the gun and fired five founds into his brother. Itachi not stopping him once fell backward and hit the ground with a thud. Soon the police arrived with an ambulance after the far away neighbors heard the gunshots.

They found Sasuke crying over his dead parents and told them he saw Itachi standing over their dead corpses so he killed him. It turns out that they found another dead body at the bottom of the balcony with 57 stab wounds in it. It was from the knife Itachi in his hands when they saw him and he was still holding it in his cold dead hands even after death. He killed the man who murdered their parents. Sasuke was charged with manslaughter and was sentenced two years in juvy, and that's were he met Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

-Present day of flashback-

Sasuke and Sakura having similar tragedies got closer than just best friends. Soon they were together while he and Naruto were even more overprotective around the pinkette even more. She and Naruto decided to cut their hair, with hers reaching her shoulders and his hugging his head with messy spikes sticking out in every direction, as Sasuke wanted to keep his long. But all of them had the old spark in there eyes, while Sasuke's had some; his were still dead as he chose to stay broken.

* * *

-End of flashback(s)-

Sakura laid there recalling her past, over and over again on the verge of tears. She wondered why Sasuke choose to stay that way and leave her for _that._ Sakura wasn't the type to feel jealousy, but sadness.

'She must make him happier…did I not?' the girl sadly asked herself. Getting little energy from when she blacked out, Sakura struggled to her feet, taking about five minutes to accomplish that simple task. She limped over to her dresser and took out 'spare' clothes she kept here in case she had to come back for something. Putting all of her stuff into her book bag she crawled through her already open window and let herself fall. Sakura was in too much pain to climb down and landed on a thick bush she purposely grew there for reasons like these.

Groaning in pain, she pulled out her voyager and Naruto to come and pick her up. Minutes ticked by as she waited for the blonde to get here. Soon he was there and gasped at the state she was in.

"Sakura I swear to Kami I'll kill them all for this." he whispered so violently, the old Naruto coming back.

"Baka you can't do that, because you'll leave me and don't you still want to keep your promise?" she whispered back ever so softly. Sighing Naruto picked up Sakura tenderly holding her in his arms as he ran down the street to get in his guess what color? Orange 2008 Audi TT. Still pissed as hell he laid her down in the back seat and sped off. Speeding like the devil himself was after them, Naruto made the usually 45 minute ride to the hospital into 10. Practically dragging Sakura, he busted through the hospital doors and demanded to be seen.

"Oi, someone get over here now or i'll blow this whole place up!" Heavy footsteps were heard throughout the building as a busty blonde woman with amber eyes appeared.

"Naruto if you don't shut the hell up this instant I'll…" was all the head director of the hospital Tsunade could say as her eyes caught a flash of pink in his arms, and that's when all hell broke loose.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Finished! I was almost in tears when I wrote that Itachi part and I went through like 5 boxes of tissues when Itachi died in the manga. I hope I get a few reviews for this one. *Ahem* anyways I made a community called _Naruto Ondo_ that has some of my stories and a few others from other authors and if you're looking for a place to submit yours then just PM me and I'll add you. :3 Next chapter: "A prelude to a new life"**

**Also I want to let you guys know that XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx made a great heart wrenching Naruto fic called, "Daybreak Reveries". What to hear more? May 27th is when it'll be published fresh for reading! Check it out her homepage for more info!**

**R&R **

_~Sakura-sama~ _


	2. A prelude to a new life

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I just got out of school for the summer and I'm soooo happy, so this chapter will be a treat for those of you who supported me through this story when I almost gave up. Some of you might say, "Is she trying to rewrite Twilight, or what the heck is she thinking, writing such a crazy, moody story?!" With the first, I feel insulted actually. Twilight is a good movie and all, but that's so not what I'm going for here. Plus I just wanted to make this a little different from the rest of the original high school fics, where they find true love at first site. I want my characters to go through a bit of pain before they find there significant other, so they can understand one another's feelings and form an inseparable bond. I'm not sure what Sai's going to do later on and since I'll be working over the summer, updates might be a tad slow. And for those of you who still think this is a sad, depressing story, this chapter won't be half as bad ohk?**

**Also I'm looking for admins for my Naruto Ondo Community and Forums. Please lend a hand and help me out here. There aren't any specific requirements, but message me if you want to join! Enjoy**

**Dedication Corner: -Fusion Jirrue-, SasoLOVE111, mzSakuraUciHa4ever, -chanXx, Hunny-senpai, I'm-Akemi-chan, Yuki the Ryuujin No Miko, uchiha miyo, FlameHaze17, and ultrashygirl (Yes I'm ohk in the head) **

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns everything Naruto related, but I own the plot and poems to this story.

Summary: Everyone holds something dark within themselves. It's only important when you're on the verge of completely breaking, that someone's supposed to come along and save you from that darkness that's slowly killing you right? Vampires. AU...R&R SaiSaku.

'Thoughts'

"Blah"

**'Inner'**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A prelude to a new life

-Flashback-

"…Naruto, what happened to Sakura?" A furious busty blonde demanded, trying to keep her anger in check as she glanced at the broken, unconscious pink haired girl held gingerly in the sun kissed boy's arms.

"Obaa-chan, it was her parents and Teme again." He spat out in disgust, eyes misting over as his grip tightened on her, keeping her away from those who had killed her over and over again. Does Kami hate us? Does time repeat itself letting us relive hell, just to see us suffer? I wish for the both of us that we'd bleeding constantly and our eyes will never open again when we close them for the last time…but we always wake up. Why?

Tsunade let the Uchiha's name slide for the time being, as her worn hands from many surgeries clenched into to fists as the sound of 'parents' left the boy's lips. Almost instantly a tremor radiated and shook thought the building. A fist from the amber eyed woman connected with the wall leaving nothing, but the remains of plastered wood and brick. "I'll take care of them Obaa-chan, you just save Sakura or I swear to Kami I'l-"

"Naruto, just shut the fuck up and get out of here. Shizune!" With that said, a short black haired nurse ran up to them, eyes widening at the site before her and immediately knew what had to be done. Without word she took Sakura away from the kistune who still had a death grip on her, and ran straight to the operation room. Blue eyes hardened and glazed over at such vulgar words being thrown at him, but said nothing nonetheless as he glared at the woman before him, stiffly walked out of the lobby, and made it to his car, face still placid, while eyes of a different person replaced his. What people didn't know when Naruto got like that, things would happen. Things.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**'Time to shed blood Kit' **yelled Kyuubi with a bloodlust even a certain raven couldn't possess.

**Night. It personifies you well. **

**What am I to you? My tears are like a silver thread. Can you feel them as they caress your tattered face? **

**Like the shining stars, you'll reach out to answer my prayers, so we can finally be together forever…won't you?**

She wasn't at school. Nobody Remembers. Nobody cares, she just faded away…like memories. It's been what four days while Karin and the newly formed gang hasn't thought about her once, unless they were talking about the girl behind her back.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun what did you ever see in that girl?" Karin purred seductively in his ear.

"Hn." He replied smirking at her as he wrapped his arms around her as the muscles in his wide back spasms with every move. Laughing she playfully gave him a kiss on the lips and started messing with his sapphire tinted hair.

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of you guys making out every frickin second you get!" Ino yelled slamming her head onto the desk, waking up a lazy brunette beside her.

"Troublesome…" Twitch.

"What did you say lazy-ass Shika-kun?!"

"Yea coming from you I'm really hurt, when you're the one who turned your back on your best friend Ino-_chan._" A stab of pain rumbled deep in the chests of those who heard her, especially Ino's. No one said anything after that, as Sasuke and Karin continued their make out session.

'I wonder where the dobe's at.' The Uchiha wondered, 'probably with that annoying Haruno girl.' Sitting there hearing every word, every detail, his anger increased by the second. The raven sat there in class with two empty seats on each side of him. If only he could snap the Uchiha's neck he'd be dead by now, bathing in his own crimson pool of blood as it rain down on their pathetic selves. That scent. It's driving him mad. Even if it was days ago, it still hit him full force as he sat there with the vent blasting cool air around him. It was mixing, their scents were and it was almost to the point of pure insanity for him.

'Blood', he thought bitterly since he hadn't had any since she left. Was she afraid of him? His pale features were ridged to the absolute point to where he looked like marble. Adonis. Not taking it any longer, the raven stood up abruptly, which caused all eyes including lust-filled and hatred, stalked out of the room, without a simple explanation to the teacher who stood there flabbergasted. "Sai-san, where are you going?" Silence.

"Kawii!"

"What a loser."

"How dare you call Sai-sama a loser?" Smack!

"Hey what was that for woman?!"

"Sai I want to have your babies!!!" Silence filled the room yet again, as everybody stared at the boy who said that.

"What?! It could happen dammit!" Walking down the abandoned hallway, the boy scolded himself for not drinking any. Just barely, almost as if it weren't there in the first place, hurt flashed through his obsidian filled orbs. Hesitant footsteps where heard as they click, clacked though the hallway, echoing which made it sound even more loudly. More obnoxious. It was one of those second year fan girls of his. Unimpressively trying to show her cleavage, the girl started talking to him. Of course he was oblivious to her, for he was staring at her.

Blushing a deep shade of red she took this look of warning as a lust induced glare and spoke faster as her body shook for sinful desire. Still staring at her jugular as it pumped erratically, seeming to tease him behind a wall of flesh, seconds later the girl ceased with her nonsense babbling as her turquoise eyes locked with his now heated ones. Backing her up against the wall he laid on arm against the wall to support himself as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. Making no protest, he took that to his advantage as he began licking along the throbbing vein, flesh begging his teeth to sink into. Ripping her blouse open to get better access of her jugular, a moan escaped her plump lips.

"S-Sai-kun!" she moaned in ecstasy as she laced her fingers through his hair, eyes going out of focus and panted faster, but little did she know death was currently holding her life in his hands. Already done toying with her, the raven let his demon take over as he sunk his teeth deep in the girl's throat. It was semi-sweet, the girl's blood was. Letting his thoughts wander, it lead to her. That scent again. If he could just taste it, the blossom probably tastes better than she smells. A dangerous growl rumbled through his chest as it came out in a vicious snarl. Why must he always think of her? Anger getting the best of him his teeth sunk in deeper, taking more blood by the pint. It earned him a silent scream from the foolish girl who was pinned to the wall.

Trying to push him away, she could hardly keep herself up as she gripped his shirt to support her own body. Seconds ticked by and soon she was dead. He let her crumple onto the floor, body limp and cold, with eyes glazed over; any light that was once in them gone. Leaving her there, not bothering to hide her body he strolled down the hallway, planning to visit what's his.

* * *

-Hospital-

Doors electrically slide open and instantly he was bombarded by a sea of nurses. "Hi, how may I help you today?"

"I just got back from my safe sex meeting. Want to learn a couple of tricks?"

"No don't listen to her! I could teach you in more ways than that bitch can!"

"Who are you calling a bitch?!"

"You bitch!" and thus a fight began, so not wanting to get involved, Sai walked up the receptionist's desk and calmly asked where his blossom was at.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me what room Haruno Sakura is currently staying in?" Gawking at his form the woman smartly asked,

"Who is that your girlfriend? I'd do a lot better than whoever she is ya know."

"And I don't think it's any of your business. Now tell me what room she's staying in." He demanded hotly at her. Taking his anger as a sexy turn on, she only replied,

"W-Who?" in a daze. Killing her in front of everybody would mean killing everyone in this building. Not having the time to deal with that or this airhead, he looked for her on scent alone. It was faint, but she was still here alright. Minutes later he reached the room 403 in no rush. Stealthy sneaking into the dark room, he saw a bundle of white fabric cocoon the rosette. Tubes where everywhere around her and pale yellow and dark blue bruises littered her face. He could hear her irregular heart beat, but that's not what caught his distaste.

It was her blood as it stunk from the many transfusions she was currently on, cloaking her honeyed scent with others. Carefully he reached his alabaster pale hand out and caressed her face from brow to jaw line. He noticed her skin was a dull milky color as he began to feel her stir. Time seemed to stop as lusterless emerald clashed with charcoal. Snapping out of his daze, he asked her a question that would seal her fate with the devil.

"Girl, do you wish to leave or to stay?" He demanded in a powerful voice. He wanted her to wake out up so he could take her right then and there, but all too soon footsteps were nearing the room. "Chose now girl." He growled, staring intently in her orbs. Still drugged on morphine, Sakura's next four words sealed her fate forever. "I…chose to leave." A satanic smirked graced his lips as he heard the words leave her lips, as he bent down a marred her neck. 'Soon…you'll come to me.' he whispered in her mind which sent chills down her spine. Slipping out the window he saw the same blonde haired boy who was always with Sakura, stepping into the hospital. Once he left, Tsunade stepped into Sakura's room and woke her up for an examination.

"S-Shishou?"

"Hai, it's me Sakura. I checked your vitals, there a little irregular, but with the new medication your about to receive, you'll be fine and ready to leave by tomorrow!" The woman chirped trying to sound brave in front of her apprentice…if only she knew the real extinctive damage done to her fragile body.

"Shishou, my neck hurts." She replied, trying to hold back tears as she rubbed her throbbing pulse. Her skin…it feels like its burning? Peering over to check the girl's neck, Tsunade let out a tired sigh as she looked at the girl with a deadpanned expression on her face. "Sakura there isn't anything on your neck. I'll get you some burn cream, but you should go back to sleep. You look tired."

"Yea you're right, thank you Shishou. Just wait, this isn't going to stop me from becoming a doctor! It's only going to make me stronger in the long run ne?" She replied cockily, since she noticed something was wrong with her sensei.

"Sure Sakura, whatever you say. Now get some rest will ya? Your voice is giving me a headache." Sakura only replied by giving her a poked out tongue.

"Put it back in or there'll be ways you can lose it in a medical accident. And there are ways to make it look like one Haruno." Not taking the threat lightly, the cotton candy haired girl covered her head and buried it under the soft cotton sheets. Letting out a small, sad chuckle, the blonde gave one last glance at her pupil, turned out the light and walked out the room without another glance. Walking out of the elevator, Tsunade froze dead in her tracks at the sight before her. "Naruto…what happened to you?" Back in Sakura's room she lazily let out a yawn as sleep consumed her almost instantly. It's not like anyone's waiting for her…right?

'Naruto…'

* * *

-Dream-

_Music…A…Cello? Where's it coming from? A water-stained rose haired girl follows the melancholy chords of the music as it fluidity flow through the air, wrapping her in its sense of mysterious familiarity and sorrow. She hasn't a clue of where she's going, but a dull aching of her neck intensifies as she turns a corner. The pain worsens as she takes each step. Gasping in pain, a small voice whispers to her in her ear. _

_'It's the wrong way…' Testing this newly formed conscious, she takes two steps back and the pain dulls and she gapes in surprise. Turning fully around in the maze of white and red hallways, she let's the disembodied voice guides her as she gracefully glides up a grand staircase. 'Keep going…' it urges in her ear, barely above a whisper anymore._

_Her mind is focus on the music, like a daze as the throbbing in her throat lessens and lessens, but its beating as if it has a heartbeat._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Can you hear me? **

**I'm calling out to you, but you never reply back. **

**Are you breaking? **

**I'll hold your shattered pieces and make them whole again. **

_The music plays faster. So does the throbbing, as if its dance along with the melancholy beat. Soon the girl is standing in front of large, dark mahogany doors and finally snaps out of the hazy mist that clouded her mind. The voice is gone as she looks at her surroundings for the first time. Sea foam orbs refocus as she looks at her surroundings and realizes, 'This isn't the hospital.' Cool liquid fabric brushes against her skin. A Silk Kimono. It's black as it flows with every movement she makes, with a crimson Obi accompanied with a yellow, purple sash. Like a dark veil, barely noticeable wings of a bird are woven into the delicate clothing. Where is she? Why am I here? She asks herself, but isn't afraid as a strange calmness envelops her body. She should be here, but…why? The tempo slows into a light serenade and it sends warning ice-bone chills up and down her cool back as she grips the handle to the doors._

_The time flow seems to slow, but the music kept pace. In the middle of the room sat a man, face half hidden was playing the song she's heard before so many times before, but where? When? If frustrates the girl to no end that she can't remember. They aren't her memories. Her musings are caught short as her breath catches in her throat as he locked his gaze unto hers. She was rooted to the spot by the intense melody and his gaze alone. Staccatoed notes hit her with such force, a rush of emotions racked through her form. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Relief._

_It sent her into a nauseating vertigo as she shut her eyes from the spinning world around her._

_'Sakura…' A deep velvet voice purrs to her seductively. Like tar, it felt warm, dark and alluring as she slowly opens her eyes to see the cello neatly resting on the ground beside the feet of the cellist._

_'He looks familiar.' She thought as she trailed off staring into his lustful obsidian orbs. Subconsciously like a dream her feet began to move again. Now standing in front of the man her name is repeatedly called out again, but his lips stay close as they were too busy locked into a devious, haunting smirk._

_'Sakura…'_

_'Sakura…' He chanted as he touched her face lightly as a moth._

_'Saaakura.'_

_…'Sakura-chan!' the voice grew more obnoxious by the second as the man's eyes narrowed in annoyance._

_'Wake up dammit!' Wake up? She looks into the raven's eyes with confusion written plainly on her face, before blacking out completely not registering his last words._

_'I will find you one day blossom…'_

* * *

-Reality-

"Ugh. It feels like I've been hit by a truck." Complained an annoyed Sakura Blossom as she looked up to see who woke her up from…she can't remember anything! She had a feeling she was going to throw up, since what had happened in her dream was important. Something so important that would break her if she forgot, but she's used to it right? …So why now?

"Ino." Eyes narrow at the sight of her.

"What do you want Yamanaka?" The girl before her is on the verge of crying when she shakily lets out,

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan."

'Wait, she never calls me _chan _even if we're fighting. Something's wrong.' And your absolutely right as a the blunt force of a brick knocked her out, making her go completely limp.

"Ha the bitch deserves it for going out with my Sasuke!" A red head with glasses laughs out loud with a blood-stained brick in her hands.

"And a brick Hinata? Really? What a dumbass."

"S-Sorry…it was the o-only thing I co-could t-think of and i-it was p-pretty cl-close here…" She squeaks out already crying.

"Whatever. Just gag her and bag the slut." She commanded while walking over toward Sasuke who was standing by the window, staring off into space. He could feel something wrong, but what was it? It irked him for not knowing what it was.

"Hn." He grunted when Karin wrapped her arms around his tall frame. Soon in a matter of seconds the gang had the girl tied and threw her out the window to a waiting Neji and Shikamaru. Casually walking out the room and down to the lobby, they came across someone they were not happy to see, especially Hinata.

"Teme? Hinata? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Naruto.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter and probably makes no sense to you guys. The music of the cello is one of my favorites. Yes I do play violin and soon I'll be playing the cello so I thought, "Oh my! I'll make Sai play the cello!" Yep so if you check out my homepage, there's a link from YouTube you can click on. Also got questions? Answer? Hopefully no flames, but reviews will make the chappies longer and they'll actually make sense! I'd like 15 reviews for this one, but you can't always get what ya want. ;) Next chapter "I have absolutely no idea!" Pretty cool title huh?**

**Also can you tell me how you feel about the poems? I do write them and I wonder sometimes if they aren't too cheesy and fits with my chapters…**

**R&R**

~Sakura-sama~


	3. Broken Wings

**A/N: To those who read my Author's notice, thanks a lot for hearing me whine for awhile. I took it down and for those who read my special thanks, I'm thanking you again! I hope this chapter is up to you guy's standards since you had to wait so long for this. Blame severe writer's block and lack of a beta! Also most of you are clearly confused about the 'theme' of my story and me personally I would too. Let's just say it revolves around each type of 'sin' and if you guess correctly in reviews then kudos to you! Enjoy Chapter 3**

Summary: 17 year old Sakura Haruno is currently starting her senior year. She's dating the most handsome, popular, and 'sex god', Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura goes to an elite prestigious academy called Konoha Highin the city of Konohagakure, her life is perfect and at its peak, until a new transfer student who goes by the name Karin enters the picture and whose this mysterious boy who look just like Sasuke-kun?…

**Special Thanks so far: SasoLOVE111 (2), **ultrashygir**l, mzSakuraUciHa4ever,**.Haruno-chanXx,**Hunny-senpai (2), **I'm-Akemi-chan**, Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko, **uchiha miyo**, -Fussion Jirrue-, **FlameHaze17**, BellaPerea, **AnimeFreak8810 (2)**, and XdarkwolfgirlzX**

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

"Blah"

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own the plot, ideas and poems of this story

Broken Wings

Sai was livid that someone dared interrupt his connection with his blossom. He almost took her right then and there. Slamming his fist against the hard mahogany desk of his study, he abruptly stood and decided to take what belonged to him. Now. Servants bowed at his form as he made his way out of his mansion, leaving them shaking in slight fear. Once in his car, he made his way quickly to the hospital.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Teme, Hinata what are you guys doing here? I didn't think you guys would visit Sakura-chan." Naruto questioned with a hard expression plastered onto his usually angelic face.

"Actually we weren't, we were just seeing Kabuto for something so mind your own damn business Dobe." The stoic raven sneered at the blonde as his eyes flashed with a rusted crimson tint.

"Hinata-chan is that true?" Ignoring the Uchiha as he turned his harsh gaze to the Huuyga, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"A-Ano w-we we-were just vi-visiting someone N-Naruto-kun."

"Who. Was. It. Hinata?" He demanded, sick of being the one left in the dark. Something was definitely going on. Flinching at his words, tears stung at the girl's eyes as she avoided his harsh glare.

"We have the right to be here and can visit who ever the hell we want." Sasuke retorted as he stepped in front of dangerous sun-kissed blonde.

"B-Bastard."

"You should keep your temper in check Uzumaki. Haruno's not here to save you like she always has."

"Shut up Teme."

"Or what Dobe?" Eyes flashed a brilliant shade of orange as Naruto glared at the raven standing in front of him.

'Wait…what did he mean by Sakura's not here to save me?' They must've done something to Sakura! Realization finally dawned on Naruto as he pushed Sasuke and Hinata aside as he dashed up the stairs to check on his best friend.

"Sh-shouldn't we s-stop Naruto-k-kun?" The girl asked meekly as tears still stained her fragile face.

"Hn. Let's go." He replied, without even at glance at her as they made they way out of the hospital.

"Hmmm, they're done visiting Haruno-dono already?" A random nurse muttered to herself as she watched the two leave.

"But hey! Weren't there quite a few others with them?"

"Oi, stop muttering to yourself and get back to work!" Tsunade yelled at the nurse.

"H-Hai!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

'Sakura, hang in there!' The blonde practically screamed in his head as he rushed to the girl's room.

**'Maybe she's dead Kit.'**

'Shut the fuck up Kyuu!' Cackling the demon responded with,

**'Heh, whatever you say kit. You should release me and then we wouldn't have to deal with anyone anymore. The look on their faces as I carve the flesh off their rotting bodies…'** A tremor of ecstasy raked through the boy's body as images of people close to him burned beneath his feet. Trying desperately to dismiss all the pure, blissful sins creeping onto his persona, he pushed his body harder as he made it to Sakura's room.

"SAKURA!!!" Empty. Slamming the door off its hinges Naruto ran into the room to see…nothing. A sweet scent caught the boy's attention as he searched the room for any sign of Sakura. There on the bed was a small pool of blood staining the cotton sheets.

'Th-those bastards.' Naruto barely said above a whisper as he struggled to keep himself under control.

'Maybe, maybe it wouldn't hurt letting Kyuu out for a while…' Suddenly an unbearable pressure collided into the blonde's lungs making it hard for him to breathe as his head met the cement wall, making a small squishing sound as his skull cracked.

"What happened to Sakura?"

'Sai?'

"I don't like repeating myself Uzumaki."

"I don't know!" Naruto felt a sharp edge digging into his skull, making it harder for him to control Kyuuand earning a massive headache in the process.

"I smell her blood and other scents. What. Happened . To. Sakura?" Spitting out blood, Naruto mumbled,

"I only saw Teme and Hinata leave you asshole." Calmly Sai let go of Naruto and was about to walk off, but Naruto who had slumped on the floor, grabbed his pant's leg and gasped out,

"Take me with you." Eyes were hard and determination as he glared into the raven's cool and evasive ones.

"Tch, whatever. Just don't get in my way." Grunting, Naruto stood up painfully as the room started to spin in a nauseating vertigo as he followed the raven out the door to find Sakura.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Like an animal you're caged**

**Will you come after me, when you're set free?**

**I know I should be frightened…but aren't you going to protect me?**

**I owe you more than just my life**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

'I…I can't move my body.' Sakura muttered as she finally came to. Her thoughts were murky and thick like honey as she tried to remember what had happened.

'Why can't I open my eyes?'

**'You've been drugged.'**

'Who are you?'

**'Who do you think?'**

'I don't know…Just tell me where I am.'

**'Even I don't know the answer to that.'**All this talking was making Sakura even more exhausted as she tried to struggle even more.

'I'm so tired. Maybe if I close my eyes for a few minutes, I'll be fine.'

**'NO!'**A tremor vibrated through the thick darkness as Sakura suddenly stood in the middle of it clearly disoriented.

'Why not? I'm tired so I can go to sleep if I want to.' She snapped into thin air.

**'No, you can't leave me yet.'**

'Leave you? I'm not going anywhere.' She chirped sleepily as she smiled into the darkness surrounding her.

Laughing she thought, 'Where did he think I was going?'

**'Hn.'**it grew even colder as Sakura wrapped her arms around her small frame. Her eyes grew heavier by the passing second as she sat on the ground, shaking.

**'Stay with me Sakura. Where are you?'**This voice was annoying Sakura. Badly. Can't I just get some sleep?!

'Look I told you I. Don't. Know!'

**'Concentrate. Can you hear any voices?'** Just to make this voice go away so she could sleep, she focused and heard light whispers around her. She couldn't tell whose they were or where they were coming from, but now _they_ were going to stop her from going to sleep.

**'You can't sleep yet Sakura. Open your eyes.'** Struggling to do that took more energy from her body as she concentrated harder to do that simple task. Like a blanket the black pit around her cloaked her small frame as she happily let it lull her to a peaceful sleep.

**'Haruno Sakura I swear if you go to sleep now I'll kick your ass!'**

'That's my voice' Sakura thought hard, as to why she would be talking to herself.

**'Shannaro, if you don't wake up now…'**Her voice warned hotly as it grew fainter as Sakura grew warmer she, opened her eyes. A buzz started to ache from the back of her head as her emerald orbs burned from the dull intensity of the natural light entering them. The whispers grew louder and it turned out they were voices. Loud, obnoxious voices.

"We shouldn't keep her in her for too long you know. How troublesome." A voice lazily drawled out in a bored tone.

'Shikamaru?'

"Yeah he's right Karin. What if we killed her?!" The other questioned as if panicked for some reason.

'Ino.' Cackling the third voice barked out,

"You really think I'm that stupid?! Of course that pink haired freak isn't going to stay here. And besides, killing her is my job. Look, she isn't even dead." They all look frantically to see Sakura spasm violently at the word "kill".

"Sakura…" Sakura knew that was Tenten as she opened her eyes fully to see everyone of her old friends stare at her. Almost everybody except…Hinata? Where did she go? But threw that thought aside as her muscles tensed and contracted from the tension that had grew thick in the air, as if it was a snake about to strike or recoil at the first person to make a sound.

"So the big fore headed bitch decided to wake up." Sneered Karin as she walked in front of the small crowd gathered around them. Sakura's emerald orbs clashed with rust, seeing as all the others would look away in shame or fear. Feeling a bolt of energy take over her body, Sakura smiled sadly at the girl knowing her other personality finally snapped. Giggling Sakura exclaimed,

**"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"** talking more to herself than the others.

"Looks like you finally snapped slut." Karin spat out in disgust looking at the girl who was quietly laughing to herself. Like a rag doll, Sakura's head rolled back sharply to glare into Karin's and everyone else's in the room including Sasuke's.

**"Well if it isn't Sasuke-kun!" **she chirped out, looking way too happy for someone who should medically be dead by now.

**"It's been some time since I've seen you ne?"**

"Hn." Sasuke retorted as a chill sent its way up his spine. Looking around Sakura noticed the worried, scared, and confused glances on her friend's faces.

**"Eh? What's wrong guys? You aren't…scared of me are you?"**With that said, her concerned expression, turned into something…just plain wrong on her face. It was twisted as a snarl made its way onto her usually cocky smile and her eyes turned a deep hue of forest green, losing the luster and sheen it had only seconds ago. Standing up Sakura limped towards Sasuke, who was rooted to the spot.

**"You've hurt her Sasuke-kun,"**Sakura said as she giggled even more into her hand,

**"You broke her. You all did…but that's okay, I don't mind!"**She chirped out as she twirled around the Uchiha. Only once has Sasuke seen her like this and ever since then, up to this day, that's the only time he's been utterly terrified. For his own life. Karin obviously not knowing what was happening, waltzed up to Sakura and slapped her across the face. The raven managed to yell out,

"Karin!" Too late. An inhuman scream pierced in the small room around them as Sakura had blood all over her hand and gown she still wore from the hospital.

**"That hurt." **Karin slammed into the wall across the room as a dark liquid crimson pool flowed from her nose, mouth and broken arm. Sakura just stood there, looked at Karin and in seconds busted out laughing. Tears sprang to her eyes as she grabbed her sides. They all just stood there. No one dared move as they watched what happened before there very eyes.

"Sakura calm down." Ino pleaded as she took a few steps towards the pinkette.

**"Ino-chan I am calm!"** Giggled the girl as she continued laughing harder.

**"Now who wants to play a game?"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hurry! Sakura could be dead any minute now!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down frantically in Sai's car as it sped everywhere through town.

'Shit. Why can't I smell her scent anywhere?' Sai mentally cursed as he drove down past an empty construction site.

"STOP THE CAR!"

Skidding to a halt, Naruto not having his seat belt on, flew and hit the windshield as Sai got out the car sniffing the air around him. It was faint but…she's here.

"He's pretty cute, but what's he doing there…sniffing?"

"You know it's true when they say the cute ones are the psychos." A few passerby's muttered as they gawked at the strange, beautiful man.

"You smell her too don't you." It wasn't a question, but Sai nodded as he hopped over the wired fence and landing gracefully he walked into the run down building before him.

"H-hey! Wait up asshole!" Naruto hollered as he leaped over the fence and scampered up to Sai.

"Ano ne, why do you even bother looking for Sakura?" You could almost hear crickets from Sai's lack of an answer, but the blonde didn't push it further as another scent was steadily coming towards them.

"Hi-Hinata?!"

"Naruto-k-kun!"

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto shouted as he gripped the pale girl feeling an ominous cloud creep over his senses as he grew restless over his best friend's mental stability.

"S-she's down that hall." The girl replied as she pointed a frail finger into the pitch black darkness.

"I'm s-so so-sorry N-Naruto-ku-kun!" She wailed as she grasped tightly onto him, making her knuckles turn as pale as her form. Putting one gentle, caressing hand under her chin, Naruto slowly lifted it up to gaze into her misty, lavender eyes and muttered,

"It's going to be alright Hinata-chan. I mean what are friends for? Now show me where Sakura is." A pang of jealously hit Hinata causing her to gasp out embarrassingly and turn away from the blonde she's been in love with since…she can't even remember, it's been so long, but curtly nodded her head as she took them to see Sakura.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Naruto-kun!!!" **Sakura screeched as she saw the blonde enter the room along with two others.

"S-Sakura?!" He gasped out as she tackled his form. Looking around he saw a pile of bodies on the floor covered in blood.

"G-Guys?" Freaking out he looked down to see Sakura smiling brightly at him.

'What did they do to you…Sakura?'

**"I only wanted to play a game with them Naruto-no-baka!"** Sakura scolded lightley as she smacked his chest playfully.

"Calm down. There still alive." Sai mumbled as he made his way to the pile. His blood lust started to cloud his senses, but pushed the feeling aside as he saw movement from behind him.

'Click'.

A gun. In the hands of the Karin it was locked, loaded and ready to fire. Sasuke was just standing behind her persona, waiting to see what would happen.

**"Ne, what are you going to do with that gun Ka-chan?"**Sakura innocently asked looking at it, as if it were some toy. Her hand shook slightly seeing Sakura like this.

"I should just kill you now, and then I'll have Sasuke-kun all to myself! I don't even know what he saw in you." Karin shouted at the top of her lungs. Almost instantly Sakura felt so tired all of a sudden. It's been so long since _she's_been let out it; causing the girl to feel hyper insomnia, as her vision became blurry again. Knees giving way, she almost hit the earth below, but strong familiar arms caught her just in time.

"Sai?"

"Ugly." He greeted back with that fake smile oh his

"What? What are you guys doing here?" She asked dazed and utterly confused.

"Hn. Dickless take Sakura and take her to the car." Sai demanded as he glared at the two before them

Not exploding at the dangerous raven which was a first for Naruto, he took the broken girl out his arms and tried to move around Karin, but luck isn't always on their side.

"Where do you think your going?!"

"Move Karin." Naruto demanded feeling tired and defeated all of a sudden. "Tell her to move Teme."

"No." Eyes flashed a brilliant sun set. "What did you say Teme."

Choosing action instead of words, Sasuke took the gun from Karin, aimed it and fired.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Sakura yelled as blood splattered everywhere.

'It was aimed at me. W-Why Naruto?!'

"A-are you o-okay S-sakura-s-san?" 'Hinata?!'

Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as said girl gave them a haunting smile. Naruto could only stare at the sight before him as Sai just stood there watching Sakura in the blonde's arms.

"I-I'm so so-sorry S-Sakura-c-chan. N-None of thi-this would've happ-happened if I didn't-t help K-Karin." Hinata exclaimed as she coughed up more blood as she spoke.

Tears bremmed in the corner of the blonde's and cherry's eyes as they saw Hinata fall to the floor below them.

An uncontrollable urge of consuming blood lust took of the boy, as he stared at the fallen body, and wanting to kill the first thing in site his grip tightened on the girl in his arms.

"Naru-chan calm down." Sakura muttered stroking the boy's whiskered face trying to soothe him.

"That dumb bitch got in the way!" Karin yelled out as she went to kick the girl.

Suddenly she found herself face first into the ground as a foot connected with her other arm instantly breaking it.

Sasuke found the same as his head found itself logded into the wall. Obsidian orbs if possible grew darker as he slowly kept pushing the other raven's head into the wall.

He was so close to killing him, that Uchiha, but a soft alto voice stopped him.

"Sai, don't kill him." She pleaded as she looked into his dark orbs.

Glaring at the boy Sai relased his grip and let the Uchiha crumble to the floor. Briskly walking over to his blossom he checked for injuries. His search was cut short as a pair of warm hands stopped his. "Can you save Hinata?" She asked as she quickly looked at Naruto who was dazed as he stared off in space. Watching Sakura's face carefully, he nodded and bent down towards the bloodied girl. "She's still alive ugly." He replied as he saw a look of relief wash over her face. "But there's nothing I can or will do for her. She needs to be taken to the hospital."

Tears of happiness stung at Sakura's face as she gently slapped Naruto's face. "Oi, baka she's alive."

"Eh?" That snapped him out of it as he gazed down to see Hinata lightly breathing. "What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's go Dattebayo!"

"Sure." Sakura smiled as Naruto dashed out the building as he still held onto to her. 'I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.' Back at the car, Sai placed the Hyuuga in the backseat along with Sakura and sped off again to the Konoha Hospital. Digging around his pocket, Naruto pulled out his dare and called 119. "Oi, I need an ambulance at the run-down building on Cat Ave." With that he hung up, turned around and smiled at both girls in the backseat. "See, I told you I'd keep my promise Sakura-chan!" Then a little quieter, "Is Hinata going to be okay?"

"Hai! I have a feeling she'll pull through. Just stay by her side okay Naruto?" Nodding he turned back around to yell obscenities at Sai for driving too damn slow. Sakura glanced down to see Hinata crying and muttering gibberish. Smiling sadly she looked up to see Sai staring at her from the rear-view mirror. Blushing she turned her gaze to see the parking lot of the hospital.

'It's like my second home.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oi, if someone doesn't help us right now, I'll blow this place up!"

"Uzumaki if you don't shut the hell up right this instant I swear I'll..." Tsunade never got to finish as a flash of violet and pink caught her eye. And yet again all hell broke loose.

"Someone get two emergency room ready now!" The busty blonde yelled at the top of her lungs as she motioned the boys to follow her. "We just got a call, and found out there are multiple people at a run down building in critical condition and they seem to be your old friends. You didn't have anything to do with that did you Naruto?" She questioned as she ran through the crowds of doctors and nurses.

"Nope I didn't Obaa-chan." Naruto replied flabbergasted that he would get singled out. "Whatever, just put the girls on the gurneys!" Once they were loaded, both Hinata and Sakura were taken to the ICU for emergency surgery. Sighing Naruto slumped down unto a nearby bench and started to shake. Sitting beside him with a placid face Sai explained, "They'll be fine."

"How do you know that huh?! Sakura's been through so much, I don't know how she can stand it all...Why do you even care?"

"Hn. You're right, I don't."

"Y-You bastard!" Naruto roared as he aimed a punch for Sai's face. Closing eyes for the impact, Sai let himself get hit repeatedly as Naruto pounded his face into the ground. Breathing heavily the blonde looked to see not a scratch had made its way onto the raven's passive face.

"Are you still angry now Dickless?"

"Hey! What are you two doing?! Get off the floor and go take this outside if you have to." Shizune demanded as she ran into the operating room. With that said the two picked themselves up and sat the the farthest edges of the bench for the rest of the hours they had to wait.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"How are they doctor?" Sai asked as soon as Tsunade stepped into the lobby. Their voices had woken up a sleeping blonde as he joined in the investigation. "Yeah, yeah how are they Obaa-chan?!"

The look on her face, must've shut the both of them up as they grew serious looking at her tear stained face.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Naruto asked serious with a cautious expression carved onto his worn face.

"I-I'm sorry, but S-Sakura didn't make it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: And there's my third chapter for this story! Sorry if it looked/sounded/wrote rushed. It kinda was and please leave comments so if there is a problem with this chapter I can go back and edit it. Also sorry for the lack of romance in this one, but next the one will have so much romance, you'll need a pair of romance protection shades! Yeah that was lame, sue me! Don't forget that I need staff for my Naruto Ondo Community! Thanks a bunch guys!**

**Oh my gosh guys guess what? I need a beta T.T with that at least the chapters will come out better and faster....oh and yes I do have something instore for Sasuke *cackles* **

**Next Chapter: Awaken**

_R&Remember to click the green thingy that say review chapter/story!_

_~Sakura-sama~_


	4. Author's Notice

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait guys, but a brand new chapter will be out next week for all of my stories. Thank you to those who still stuck with me throughout this. I really appreciate it.

Also add me on Facebook if you have one/want to. Just go to my profile for the link :)


End file.
